Drafts and Deleted Scenes
by MizFortune
Summary: My drafts and the scenes that never made the final cut from The Pink Ranger. Author babbles a lot about it, too.
1. Chapter 1: Girl's Night Out

The Pink Ranger Series: Drafts and Deleted Scenes  
Chapter 1: Girl's Night Out  
Deleted Scene  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Jen!

* * *

This was supposed to be chapter seven on the Pink Ranger, but I cut it off, for some reason. Set a week after Chapter Six: A Comforting Friend

* * *

"Since yesterday was pay day, how about we go shopping today?" Jennifer asked Lily, her usual cheerful self.

"Fine by me!" Jennifer answered, glad that her friend had cheered up from... last week.

the girls headed off to the mall, Jennifer wearing a pink baby jacket, a black tank, baseball pants, and her usual pink usual pink shoes. She had her hat, watch, a couple of bangles, and her heart-shaped pendant. Lily was beside her, weaing a yellow tank inside a light green poncho and blue denim pants.

"Well, here we are." Lily declared, as they stood in front of the Ocean Bluff Mall.

"Let's go!" Jennifer exclaimed, obviously excited, taking her friend's hand and half-dragged her inside.

The girls tried on numerous amounts of clothing, accessories, shoes, hats, and everything else in between. They also went to places like Jamba Juice, Claire's, and the theatere.

By the end of the day, the Ranger girls were carrying ten shopping bags each - one for each store they've visited, wearing different clothes, and each had a bunch of accesories on them, their hair and faces practically glowing.

* * *

When RJ came to pick the girls up, they were tired as though they were on the brink of passing out, and each held a smile on their face.

"I am so tired!" Lily exclaimed weakly, but enthusiastically.

"Me too. Let's do this again sometime, okay?" Jennifer said.

"Yeah..."

Then, both girls fell asleep simultaneously.

* * *

RJ called Casey and Theo and told them to wait outside JKP for them. When he pulled over in front of the driveway, he told them to wake the still sleeping girls and carry their bags for them.

"Do we have to, RJ?" Casey and Theo whined.

"Unless you want to carry them to the loft _and then_ come back for their bags..."

"NO!" Both boys blurted out, blushing.

"Lil, Jen, wake up!" Theo spoke, shaking the girls awake. _Wow, she looks pretty._ Theo thought, looking at Jennifer's sleeping face. _Okay, I should seriously stop thinking like this!_

"Huh?" Jennifer asked, her head raised. She then noticed that her face was dangerously close to Theo's and blushed a bright red color.

The girl then woke up Lily, who, she was thankful for, missed her "accident".

"Lil, wake up. Wake up, or Casey's gonna have to carry you!" she said, a mischeivious smile on her face.

"I'm up!" Lily exclaimed, suddenly awake. "I-I mean I don't wanna be a burden or anything." she stuttered.

"Right." Jennifer said, somewhat sarcastically, as she high-fived Theo.

"Come on, Theo!" Get Jen's bags, now!" Casey half-ordered, half-whined.

"Yeah. Right. Okay." Theo replied, carrying all ten of Jen's bags for her.

"Thanks, Theo!" Jennifer said, as she walked behind him to the loft(The pizza place was closed, ok?").

* * *

"How do I look?" Lily asked, wearing a yellow short-sleeved jacket with poufy sleeves and a pale pink tank, black capris, and a pair of yellow sandals. She also had on a star neclace with earrings to match.

"Awesome." Jennifer commented. "How do I look?" she asked in return, looking at herself in the mirror. She had a pale rose turtle neck, long-sleeved jacket, which was half-zipped, revealing a black tank that said 'Princess'. The girl also had on a pink miniskirtover white leggings. She had on pink stilletto heels, a couple of bangles, her heart pendant, and heart earrings to match.

"I'm sure Case'll love your new look." Jennifer commented. She then giggled at the sight of Lily blushing. "Come on, I _know_ you like him!" Jennifer pressed.

"If it'd stop you from nagging, then, okay, yes! I like him!" Lily admitted.

"Yes! I knew it!"

"But I know you like Theo." Lily presumed.

"What?" Jennifer giggled, surprised.

"Oh, come on, Jen. I saw you blushing!" Lily reasoned.

"Okay, I like him, but not like that. I mean, I only like him as a brother-"

"Come on, Jen." Lily interrupted. "That's the oldest excuse in the book. Admit it: You like him."

"Yes, yes, fine. I like him. But still, I know you used the same excuse with Casey, too! Talk about the pot calling the kettle back!"

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Theo asked, hearing the giggling girls from downstairs.

"Ah, who knows?" Casey replied. "Probably girl stuff."

* * *

This scene was cut because I wanted for Jen to admit that she loves Theo at the last chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate Ending

The Pink Ranger  
Alternate Ending  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

* * *

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile."  
"I wish I could find a way try not to cry." _

_As time goes by, and soon as you reach a better place  
Still, I'll give the whole world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
It feels like you've gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

Mariah Carey's "Bye-Bye"

* * *

"Pink Ranger, I challenge you to a battle to the death!" Dai Shi called out, as Jennifer was watching live at the loft.

"Jarrod... I have to." She decided, almost to herself, as she walked slowly to the portal and arived at the forest.

"So you came." Dai Shi said. "I call forth the spirit of the mighty Lion!" he roared, as his animal spirit attacked Jennifer, who hasn't morphed. "What?! What don't you fight?!" He asked, as Jennifer got up, but still didn't morph. "Lion Claws!" Jarrod called, attacking Jennifer directly, sending her flying backwards.

"AHHHHHHH!" the girl screamed in agony and pain, but didn't fight the darkness the beckoned to her. "Jarrod..." she called, weakly, as her eyes closed, never to be opened again.

* * *

Jennifer was wearing a simple white gown, her eyes closed, holding a boquet of white carnations. She was also in a white coffin. RJ, Lily, Casey, Theo, and Jarrod were all wearing black, mourning for the girl, gathered around the coffin.

"She was the best friend I ever had." Lily cried on Casey's shoulder. "Why did she have to die?!" she asked the Lord above. "She doesn't deserve this! Take me instead!" she cried.

"Shh, Lily." Casey said in a comforting voice. "Do you think Jen would wanna see you crying like this?" he asked, tears on the corners of his own eyes.

"She was the best thing that ever happened to me." Theo said, sadly. He then leaned closer to the girl in the coffin and whispered, "I love you, always and forever." as tears escaped from his eyes, and a light breeze came in.

RJ then lowered the coffin and the girl. "We all love you, Jen." he said, sadly, placing a pink magnolia, Jennifer's favorite flower, on top of the coffin and covered it with dirt.

A couple of days after the funeral, the Pizza Place was still closed, everybody was still mourning a certain Pink Ranger. A sad melody could be heard from the loft.

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?  
Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?  
This one's forever should never have to go away?_

_What will I do?  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?_

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I'd cry you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion will carry you, I know they can  
Just light will guide you and your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry_

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more_

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_ (1)

"I love you, Jen." Theo said to the Heavens above, unaware that an angel was watching him, with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Theo." the angel said, ascending slowly back into the Heavens, a sad expression on her face. "I'm just sorry I couldn't tell you sooner..."

Theo then turned around and saw a pendant in the shape of a heart, the one Jennifer always wore, on the desk behind him. "I love you, Jennifer."

* * *

(1) If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me by Midnight Sons


End file.
